The Digi Dudes Wonderful Christmas time
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Not really a Sequal to THE DIGI DUDES, but really a short story about the Christmas durring the time when Davis, TK, Ken, and Cody were pop stars. There's even some Romance, but most of it is focussed on Davis and Kari. NOTE: None of the songs are mine.
1. Missing the girls

**CHAPTER ONE**

Davis, TK and Ken, all 17, and Cody 14, but all in the same high-school together and with their own girlfriends too.

Kari, Mina, Yolei, and Erika.

It wasn't long before the boys were realized to have an awesome talent in singing Pop/Rock. With their voices, you'd probably think they were reincarnations of original boys.

The boys auditioned for a school program and traveled to different schools in Tokyo to perform requested songs.

And then… one day… the famous world renowned Pop/Rock Manager, L.T Smash, decided that the boys were going to be his next big thing in the music world.

And the boys… now dubbed as the Digi Dudes… Traveled to America to do concerts, TV commercials, and all that stuff. Before long they became world famous Pop/Rock singers.

Not only did they sing Pop/Rock, but they even sang anything that was cool, or heavy, anything you can imagine.

They made a lot of money, and were idolized by a lot of people. Especially girls who wanted the boys badly, but never actually even got to date them because they were far too loyal to their girlfriends at home in Japan.

But they still were nice to their fans, all the songs they sang, all the Merchandise they made… even during their Autograph hours.

They traveled across America in their Digi-Dudes RV, going to different towns, and countries to perform, and to enjoy the sights and sounds.

The best thing of all was, they didn't have to go to school, not while they were out there sharing their gifts with the world. Davis liked that bit the most.

Well… almost!

True he didn't have to sit around in a class to learn about a whole bunch of junk that might not even be helpful to him in his future… but… well he couldn't see Kari everyday without having to call her.

The others felt the same way too. They missed their girlfriends a whole lot, and really wished they could have come with them. They would often sing several songs about missing them, or expressing their love for them, even if the girls weren't there.

…

After their first few months as stars, it was getting close to Christmas time, and the boys knew that school would be closed soon for Christmas break.

So they decided to send the girls a very special gift. Four tickets to come and visit them in America, complete with a latest copy of their upcoming Christmas CD, and a backstage pass to any of their concerts.

**_Back in Japan..._**

The girls did get their tickets and stuff. Yolei was all hidey as the a young-school girl would act. She couldn't wait to go and see Ken again.

She didn't even have to ask her folks if she could go, her father just let her off knowing full well she'd be in good safe hands.

TK's girlfriend Mina was psyched about going. TK sure was as sweet as he was cute to her. She really loved hearing him sing too.

Cody's girlfriend, Erika really hoped Cody hadn't forgotten his kendo training. She had been mastering its art for sometime and couldn't wait to show him some moves she had.

…

That night Kari lay on her bed with warm thoughts spinning in her head. She couldn't wait to see Davis the next day.

Many people found it hard to believe that she and Davis actually started dating three years ago, but Kari gave Davis a chance, and when she saw how sweet and caring he really was she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her room was no decorated with bits of Digi Dudes merchandise, posters, coffee mugs, lots f stuff. Kari did collect a lot of them, and she even had a special place in her room for al of Davis' merchandise.

Davis kept sending her emails everyday about the places he and others have been too, and all the new stuff they got to see.

Sometimes he even took some pictures of the landscapes, and then copy and pasted a picture of him and Kari into the picture, making it look like they were on a date.

Kari couldn't wait to see him… it would be the most wonderful Christmas she ever spent. Just them together.

Now that school was out and only less than a week before Christmas, she and the other girls would be leaving tomorrow for America, and she was all packed up and ready to leave early tomorrow.

Gatomon was coming along too, because Veemon was also with Davis and the gang. All their Digimon worked as bodyguards to keep the boys safe among the crowding fans.

And of course… like Digimon, like partner, Veemon and Gatomon were also dating just like Davis and Kari were.

Well, Kari had to get some much needed sleep. She took one last look at Davis' poster, "See you tomorrow." She said playfully, and went right to sleep.


	2. Simply having A wonderful Christmas time

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning, Kari sent Davis an Email the next day telling him and the others that she and the girls were on their way.

The boys Christmas CD was played in a lot of the music stores, and the video version of it was shown on all the big screens everywhere in the city.

The boys even got to be special guests on shows, doing their songs, and some of their music videos were aired on TV.

Sometimes L.T would insist that autographs should be charged for money, but the boys said otherwise.

Their fans loved them, and they felt obligated to give them what they wanted… it made them happy, which was exactly what they wanted.

Their girlfriends made it to America and the town the boys were staying. L.T told them to hid backstage until the boys came in, and he even gave them two large Pepperoni-Pizza's he had ordered for the boys.

They quieted down when they could hear the boys coming.

"Ooh… here they come." said Yolei. The girls giggled and ducked down behind the sofas as the hooting of the boys got even closer than ever.

One by one they leapt through the door to their make-up room, wearing the outfits Kari picked for them the day they auditioned at school.

"Awesome!" said Davis. His Stage name was, _Dynamic Dude_.

"Righteous!" TK added. His Stage name was, _Dashing Dude_.

"Cool!" Cody called. His Stage name was, _Deadly Dude_.

And finally Ken, who's Stage name was Danger Dude, came in. "Bosanova!" he said, but the others turned to him.

"Bosanova?" asked Davis. "Try again, Ken."

Ken always had a hard time trying to catch up with the coolness today's men of the world preferred to act. "Okay, how about… Excellent!"

TK and Davis, and Cody slapped him each a High-five. "Dudes, we were totally awesome." said Davis as he sat down on one of the sofas.

"Yeah… I don't how many houses we've brought down." Said TK.

"At this rate… not enough of them." added Cody. The boys all shared a laugh, but suddenly their noses perked up by the smell of something… something they hoped it was.

"Guys, what's that smell?" asked Ken.

They all sniffed around. "I'm smelling Pepperoni." Said Davis.

"I'm smelling hot-sauce." added TK.

"I'm smelling Extra-Cheese." added Cody.

The boys all followed their noses to behind the sofas were indeed, two large Pepperoni-Pizza' fresh from the place's oven lat sizzling in their boxes.

The boys took a big whiff of the delicate aroma. "Dudes… feel that burn." Davis said. The boys all sighed happily and brought the Pizza to the table by the stools.

But as they settled down, four voices called and asked. "Can we have some too?" the boys dropped their plates which weren't even served yet.

"Guys?" asked TK, "Did you all just hear that?"

The boys nodded and slowly crept up to the other sofa. "Dudes. Either we're all dreaming…" said Davis, "But those voices could only belong to-"

The girls popped up from behind the sofas and yelled "SURRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS, BOYS."

The boys were overjoyed, their girlfriends were there with them, and it was no dream. They hugged and embraced their girlfriends.

"Well Davis, did you miss me?" Kari asked playfully.

"Kari…" Davis aid looking her deep in the eyes. "I got just six words for you. _Damn glad to see you babe."_

Yolei was obviously happy to see ken as she wouldn't stop planted kisses all over his face. "Thanks, Yolei… I'm glad to see you too."

Veemon, Armadillamon, Wormon and Patamon all came in for their break. "Hey guysh… what'sh all the-" Veemon stopped when he saw her there.

"Hi, Veemon." Gatomon purred.

"Gatomon?"

The other three Digimon winked at each other and gently side-stepped out of the way as Gatomon ran over and tacked Veemon to the ground. "Ooh… I missed you so much." She said. As she rubbed her check against his.

Veemon began to giggle as Gatomon's fur was tickling him. "Ga-a-a-tomon. Hee, hee, hee… Cut it out… ha, ha, ha… THAT TICKLESH!"

L.T had some paperwork to do in the RV, "I guess I'll leave you dudes alone." He said. "I'll be in the RV." And he left.

Everyone pigged out like crazy, of course the boys had to be careful not to eat far too much or it was liable to affect their stage-performances.

The girls had until school started again to stay with them, and with only less than a week until Christmas, the boys planned to take the girls for a wild ride.

...

Over the next days, the boys took the girls out for a night on town.

It sure was a beautiful sight. Christmas displays in many windows, colorful lights that light up most of the town, even just a little snow, but it wasn't really that cold out.

It was like living inside a real Christmas tree.

…

Because they had so much money to spare from their singing, the boys took the girls to a lot of neat places.

Opera houses. Five-star restaurants. Even expensive stores where a lot of wicked stuff was on sale. Yolei almost broke Ken's wallet with all the things she considered of getting.

Erika even got to show Cody some of her new kendo moves, and she actually beat him. "Guess I've been away from home a lot longer than I thought." He joked.

Still, it was also a winter wonderland outside, and there was so much fun to have in the snow. Skating, Tobogganing, skiing and Snow-boarding. Even building snowmen, snowwomen, Snow angels, Snow forts, and all that stuff.

Maybe even a snowball-fight.

The best thing the girls like about it, was having the boys sing a song they called "Don't want nothing but the music"

…

Davis, Kari, Mina, and TK, had the other team cornered in their little snowball fight. Or so they thought…

"Get them, guys." Called Cody, and his team all leapt up from behind and pelted them with soft snowballs.

Everyone, even Davis' team had a good laugh.

As the sledded down the slopes, the girls joined in as the boys sang the next verses.

…

The girls even got to come with the boys in their RV when they had to go off to the next far away city. Kari recorded everything with her digital camera.

The girls were given front row seats for free when the boys had a performance to do, and sometimes they even got to watch everything from backstage.

During autograph hour, as was expected, a lot of pretty girls flirted with the boys. "Dynamic-Dude… you should be called Dreamy-Dude." Said a girl as she hugged her autographed poster of him.

So girls even tried to flirt the boys into dating them, but this time when the boys said they already had girlfriends, they brought them out to prove it too.

And if some of the girls wouldn't give up and said things like. "Well, then dump the school-girls!" that's when they went too far.

Yolei went totally nuts and she would have mashed the girls into puddles if the others had held her back.

"Ken, how can you put up with this?" Davis asked.

Ken didn't know the answer to that either. Even before he and Yolei started dating, Yolei went nuts at any girl who still saw Ken as that kid genius, and soccer-star.

Of course Ken wasn't all those things anymore with his dark side all drained away, but still, Yolei always said she was going to end up with Ken.

And she wasn't willing to let anyone else have him. If she could have him, no one could!

Ken really didn't know how he was able to put with that, but at least it was nice to know that someone really loved him a lot.

…

The city was a little warmer than the last, and there was very little snow, in fact, most people were wearing T-shirts, no jackets.

Davis and Kari were taking a stroll through the park which was all decorated for the holidays. "It sure is nice to get away from the cold snow in Japan." Said Kari, "And be around some warm weather for a change."

Davis wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "Even if I were at the North pole, you're all the warmth in the world that I'll ever need." He said.

Kari just smiled at him for a whole minute without even blinking. Davis raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

Kari motioned her head upward, Davis looked up and saw that they were both standing under a green leafy plant hanging over their heads. "Uh-oh… Mistletoe." Said all nervous inside.

Kari wrapped her arms around his neck, "Merry Christmas Davis." Said as she leant up and softly kissed him. Davis wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

While overhead Angewomon and Ex-Veemon were enjoying the night skies.

"Humph… you think they were married or something." Said Ex-Veemon.

"Oh… Ex-Veemon." Angewomon said seductively as she pointed over his head. It was almost dark out, but it was still clear enough to see the shadows of the clouds, and one of them over Ex-Veemon seemed to be in the same shape as the mistletoe… and he was caught under it.

"Uh oh…" he squeaked. Angewomon softly licked her lips and slowly floated towards him. "Hey uh…. No, no, now that's uh… Oh boy!" he yipped, and he fluttered softly to the right a few inches.

But Angewomon just kept on following him, and before long… THEY WERE OFF! Nobody knew if Angewomon caught up with him, but the game was fun in any case.


	3. You're the reason

**CHAPTER THREE**

The boys got all of Christmas-Day off, and who wouldn't want to say they deserved it too. A lot of hard work, and with girlfriends to hang with. They really had earned this break.

The boys bought the girls each something special.

Cody gave Erika her very own Kendo amour and gear, and all of it was engraved with her name, and just the right size too.

Ken gave Yolei one of the best things that came out on the market for the Digi Dudes merchandise a girl could want… The Digi Dude's Dream house along with all four Digi-Dude Figurines.

Kind of like Barbie dolls, and a dream house. Yolei had been after that thing to add to her collection for a while now, but it was so expensive, and now that she had it… as was expected… she went nuts all over Ken.

TK gave Mina a travel around make up kit compete with pictures of the Digi-Dudes on the stuff. This way, she could just pretty herself up on the road instead of rushing in the bathroom all the time.

"Plus, when your finished with them, you can peel off the labels and put them in your scrapbooks." He suggested.

Mina was very thrilled to have it, and she even applied some of the make up too. The Davis- Eyeliner, The TK lip-gloss, the Ken-powder-pack, and the Cody Perfume.

Davis, Ken, and Cody stared in awe at TK's girlfriend when she had finished, she looked way to pretty to be called beautiful. "Remind me to get Kari one of those." Davis teased.

Kari playfully nudged him in the arm. "Davis." She said. "Maybe I won't open my gift from you then." She put it down and turned away pretended to be annoyed with him, but Davis had to say was…

"Three… two… one-"

At one, Kari whipped around and hastily opened her gift. It wasn't very big as the others, if anything it was the smallest of them all, but what was inside took Kari's breath away.

It was an I-pod. A pink one, with white wired earphones, and Davis had already programmed it with all the songs the Digi-Dudes ever sang.

But it also came with a link-up adapter, so she could connect it into her computer, or her D-Terminal and play the music for all to hear.

"If we ever launch any new songs, I'll be sure to send them to you so you can download them up." he said.

"Davis this is so sweet." Kari said, all the girlfriends kissed their respective boyfriends softly, and when they broke off Kari decided to play everyone a slow song for the boys to sing to.

The boys didn't only intended to sing the words, but also. "May we have this Dance?" The boys asked. The girls blushed and took their hands. "Enchanted." They all cooed.

The couples began to dance slowly and softly as the song began. IT was a song they wrote that described how special the girls were, but they no intention to release it. It was for them, and only them to hear.

The girls rested their heads on their boyfriends chests as they danced through the morning light on Christmas Day.

Before the song ended, the couples were sharing kisses. This had to be by far one of the most romantic Christmases they ever would have.

…

After New Years, it was time for the girls to head home to Japan because school would be starting up again, plus the boys were called to do another performance in a Capitol City, ten towns away.

The boys dropped the girls off at the airport before going their separate ways. Yolei was practically all over Ken as if he was going to Jupiter or something, but actually, Ken was also a little grim that she had to go. So were the other boys.

Cody promised to catch up on his Kendo practice so the next time he and Erika got together, the match would be ever more exciting.

Mina promised TK she wouldn't go a day without applying on some of the make-up he gave her. "Oh, Mina…" TK said, and they embraced each other warmly.

As for Kari and Davis, they broke away from a long soft kiss. "Well… I guess I wont see you again for quite a while Kari." He said.

Kari was trying hard to fight her tears and her soft sniffles. "I know." She cried. "But we'll still be together… have a long-distance relationship."

Davis almost seemed ready to cry himself. "The guys and I got you girls one last thing." He said handed her a gift bag. "But we want you to open it in the plane, not now."

Kari wiped her eyes. with a tissue "We will." She said. They hugged each other warmly, until the man over the P.A called…

"_Attention all Passengers! Flight 335 to the Far East is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 335 to the Far East is now boarding."_

This was the girl's flight.

The couples kissed one last time and the boys held their girl's hands until they slipped out and away from their reach.

Gatomon looked back as she walked with Kari. "Say bye to Veemon for me." She said sadly. Davis nodded as he and the others watched the girls walk down the escalator and out of sight.

The boys just stood there absolutely still with the heads hanging low. L.T saw the whole thing. "There stands a band of heartbroken Digi Dudes." He said to himself.

…

The Plane hadn't even taken off yet, and the Girls were upset already, and all of them trying to keep it down low. At least they knew the boys would be fine and would come home one day.

Until then, they should have all been happy for them, they were Superstars now, and the whole world knew and loved them, and they could never be prouder.

…

As soon as the plane took off, the girls opened their gift from the boys. Inside were four brand new cell-phones one for each of the girls. With the Digi-Dudes songs for ring tones.

And there was a note…

…

_Dear Kari, Mina, Yolei, and Erika…_

_We take it that you like the gifts, and don't worry about long distance. The phones are powered by Satellite, so when you get home wherever you are, or we are… you can call us._

_This was one of the best Christmases we've ever had, and don't worry, we'll come home soon._

_XXXX from all of us… we love you._

_Davis/ Dynamic-Dude. _

_TK/ Dashing-Dude. _

_Ken/ Danger-Dude._

_Cody/ Deadly-Dude._

…

The girls smiled and wiped their eyes.


End file.
